Ahli Pedang Terbaik
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Kapten Kaizo dengan Pedang Tenaga. BoBoiBoy Halilintar dengan Pedang Halilintar. Andaikata keduanya berduel memperebutkan gelar ahli pedang terbaik, kira-kira siapa pemenangnya? [Action. Ditulis untuk hari kelima event #KaizoWeek2017]


**Ahli Pedang Terbaik**

.

.

 _"Hei, Teman-Teman. Menurut kalian, siapa ahli pedang paling hebat segalaksi?"_

 _"Kamu habis nonton apa, Gopal? Kok tiba-tiba ngomongin ahli pedang?"_

 _"Haiya! Mana saya paham, ma? Menurutmu, Fang?"_

 _"Sudah jelas. Kapten, lah!"_

 _"Menurutku BoBoiBoy Halilintar!"_

 _"Halah! Dia kalah 'kan sama Kapten?"_

 _"Dey! Kaupikir siapa yang dulu ngalahin Kapten kesayanganmu itu?"_

 _"Itu BoBoiBoy Gempa yang memanggil tiga Golem Tanah. Lalu dibantu Api dan Air. Aku juga membantu, tahu!"_

 _"Mm ... Teman-Teman ... Aku memang bisa pakai pedang, tapi aku bukan ahli pedang—"_

 _"Nggak bisa, BoBoiBoy! Pokoknya, harus dibuktikan!"_

 _"Oke! Siapa takut? Aku akan mengundang abang aku ke sini!"_

 _"Teman-Teman, dengerin aku, doong ..."_

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy/BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Ahli Pedang Terbaik" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk event #KaizoWeek2017. Prompt: Sword Fight.**_

 _ **Action. One-shot.**_

* * *

.

.

BoBoiBoy nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kapten Kaizo benar-benar datang ke Bumi memenuhi undangan Fang. Mereka semua sekarang sudah berdiri di tanah lapang, tempat mereka—minus Kaizo—biasa berkumpul sejak masih SD.

 _Kenapa jadi begini?_

Begitulah jeritan hati BoBoiBoy. Padahal seharusnya, dia dan teman-temannya sedang santai, pulang sebentar ke kampung halaman. Abaikan Fang yang entah kenapa juga ikut. Yang jelas, BoBoiBoy ingin beristirahat sejenak dari TAPOPS, serangan alien, pertempuran, atau apa pun itu. Bukannya terlibat hal merepotkan seperti ini.

Tapi di sinilah dia, berhadapan dengan Kapten Kaizo di tengah-tengah lapangan. Fang dan Gopal, juga Yaya dan Ying, plus Letnan Lahap, berdiri di tepi tanah lapang yang sama. Sementara, kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo 'terparkir' dengan cantik di langit, tepat di atas mereka.

"Jadi," Kaizo memulai sambil menatap pemuda 14 tahunan bertopi jingga di hadapannya, "kau menantangku dalam duel pedang?"

Ditanya begitu, tentu saja BoBoiBoy bingung.

"Eh?"

"Aku terkejut waktu Pang menyampaikan tantanganmu," kata Kaizo lagi. "Tapi, baiklah. Mumpung aku dan Lahap sedang berada tak jauh dari Bumi."

BoBoiBoy menatap tajam ke arah Fang. Lantas menggeram pelan. Fang sendiri cuma menanggapi kekesalan sahabatnya dengan sebuah tawa kering.

"Bagus sekali, Kapten Kaizo! Kami semua ingin tahu, siapa ahli pedang terbaik satu galaksi!"

Ini lagi Gopal, malah mengobarkan api dalam sekam!

"Ahli pedang terbaik?" Raut wajah Kaizo menampakkan ketertarikan nyata. "Menarik. Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai saja."

Kaizo melolos dan mengaktifkan Pedang Tenaga miliknya dengan cepat. Membuat BoBoiBoy mendesah pasrah. Kedua kawan baiknya, Gopal dan Fang, baru saja menjerumuskan dirinya ke dalam satu jurang masalah yang tidak akan bisa dihindari lagi.

 _"Kuasa Elemental! BoBoiBoy Halilintar!"_

Kaizo tersenyum samar melihat BoBoiBoy mengaktifkan kuasa elemen petir miliknya, langsung ke tingkat kedua. Dalam waktu singkat, sosok berpenampilan serba merah-hitam itu sudah berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya.

 _"Pedang Halilintar!"_

BoBoiBoy Halilintar memanggil sepasang pedang khasnya nyaris tanpa jeda. Langsung memasang sikap tubuh siaga tempur, dengan sepasang iris merah delima yang menyorot tajam.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, ya?" komentar Kaizo. Sangat merasakan nostalgia di dalam hatinya.

Halilintar, adalah salah satu wujud elemen terkuat BoBoiBoy dari segi serangan. Dia juga sangat cepat dan efektif di dalam pertempuran. Diam-diam Kaizo cukup salut, karena Halilintar adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang mampu mengimbangi gerakan dan permainan pedangnya.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu." Halilintar sempat mendengus pelan dengan pembawaannya yang dingin. "Kalau kau tidak maju, aku yang maju duluan! _Gerakan Kilat!"_

Kilatan-kilatan merah bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa di sekitar Kaizo. Untuk beberapa saat, belum menyerang. Namun, Kaizo merasakan lawan tengah mencari celah dalam pertahanannya. Sekilas, Kaizo memang tampak berdiri biasa saja. Pedangnya pun masih tergenggam mengarah ke tanah. Akan tetapi, seluruh tubuhnya dalam posisi siaga penuh. Konsentrasi dan fokus luar biasa, langsung terasa oleh siapa pun yang hendak menyerangnya.

Halilintar juga tahu itu. Bahkan dengan memanfaatkan kelebihannya dalam kecepatan gerak, ia masih merasa Kaizo lebih unggul. Sampai beberapa detik lewat, Kaizo malah terlihat memejamkan mata, mempertajam indra pendengaran dan naluri. Halilintar merutuk dalam hati, karena celah yang dicarinya semakin tertutup. Maka, dalam sepersekian detik, ia bergerak sedikit menjauh, mengambil ancang-ancang. Lantas memelesat kembali ke depan dalam kecepatan tertingginya!

Sementara itu, Kaizo tersentak samar dan langsung membuka mata, begitu merasakan serangan mendadak dari arah kiri. Dengan sangat cepat, ia pun mengalirkan tenaga lebih ke pedangnya. Lelaki muda yang mahsyur dengan julukan 'Pemberontak Legenda' itu, mengulas satu senyum, nyaris tak terlihat. Dalam hati ia memuji keputusan Halilintar, yang sempat dikiranya akan menyerang dari belakang.

Andai anak itu benar-benar membokongnya, Kaizo malah akan bisa menangkis dengan mudah, hanya dengan memutar tubuh searah jarum jam. Serangan yang datang dari sisi tubuh yang tidak dominan—bagi Kaizo, sisi kiri—justru lebih sulit dihadapi.

Meskipun begitu, Kaizo tetap tenang. Ia menggeser kaki kirinya seperempat putaran ke belakang dengan cepat, sambil menggenggam gagang pedang dengan kedua tangan. Lantas diposisikannya menyilang di depan tubuh, dari kanan bawah ke kiri atas. Mutlak bertahan, dan tepat waktu untuk menangkis kedua Pedang Halilintar!

Sepasang mata Kaizo yang beriris merah terang itu menajam, begitu pedangnya beradu keras dengan sepasang pedang lawan. Sangat berat, sebab tenaga serangan Pedang Halilintar telah bertambah akibat dorongan tubuh yang memelesat maju secepat kilat. Nyaris saja Kaizo terdorong mundur, tetapi pada akhirnya dia bertahan di tempat.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bertambah kuat," komentar Kaizo.

"Ini baru awalnya saja!"

Halilintar mencoba mendorong pedang kembarnya dalam satu sentakan tiba-tiba. Namun, sosok di hadapannya bergeming bagaikan karang.

"Kau benar." Kaizo mendengus samar. "Pertarungan baru dimulai!"

Kali ini pedang Kaizo yang menyentak kuat. Halilintar tidak mampu menahannya, dan terdorong mundur selangkah. Namun, ia melihat pertahanan Kaizo terbuka—sangat—sedikit akibat gerakan tadi. Tak mau membuang kesempatan, Halilintar segera maju lagi. Menebaskan pedangnya bertubi-tubi, nyaris tanpa jeda.

Di lain pihak, Kaizo harus terdorong mundur, sementara Halilintar terus merangsek maju. Meskipun begitu, semua tebasan Pedang Halilintar masih bisa ditangkis dengan sempurna. Malah akhirnya, setelah dipaksa mundur sampai lebih dari lima langkah, Kaizo mampu menyerang balik. Ia membaca pola tebasan pedang lawan, kemudian menginterupsi iramanya. Ganti mengambil inisiatif menyerang sebelum tebasan berikutnya tersambung.

Keadaan berbalik. Kaizo yang kini melepaskan tebasan beruntun dan mendesak Halilintar ke belakang. Setelah tiga tebasan, Kaizo menambah tenaga berkali-kali lipat ke dalam pedangnya, dan langsung melanjutkan serangan.

Halilintar yang merasakan bahaya, secara naluriah bergerak menjauh secepat kilat. Pedang Tenaga pun gagal menemui sasarannya. Iris merah delima itu menajam, sebelum pemiliknya memutuskan dengan cepat untuk mengubah pola serangan. Dengan Gerakan Kilat, sang pemilik kuasa elemen petir menyerang Kaizo dari berbagai arah. Namun, dalam kondisi yang kelihatan terdesak seperti itu pun, Kaizo masih bisa menangkis semua tebasan Pedang Halilintar tanpa kegagalan.

Serangan sepihak ini terus berlanjut selama nyaris semenit penuh. Hingga—entah bagaimana—Halilintar berhasil menemukan celah kecil. Lagi-lagi dari sisi kiri Kaizo, kali ini Halilintar yakin serangannya tidak akan bisa ditangkis lagi—

DHUAG!

Halilintar tersentak ketika ternyata tebasan ini pun bisa ditahan, walau bukan dengan pedang. Barusan saja—pada saat-saat terakhir—Kaizo mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya lurus-lurus ke arah datangnya serangan. Lantas menciptakan perisai energi kecil yang mementahkan tebasan terakhir Pedang Halilintar. Akibatnya, Halilintar terpental ke belakang. Pada akhirnya, dia masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan dan berdiri tegak. Namun rupanya, Kaizo langsung menyerang balik, nyaris tanpa jeda.

Pedang Tenaga yang telah diperkuat berkali-kali lipat itu, kembali beradu dengan pedang kembar yang disilangkan. Sangat keras. Tak perlu menunggu detik berganti, satu Pedang Halilintar yang tersilang di bagian depan, patah—tidak, hancur berkeping-keping. Halilintar terkesiap pelan, lantas refleks melompat mundur.

Begitu kaki Halilintar menyentuh tanah kembali, pedangnya yang satu lagi mendadak ikut patah berkeping-keping. Sementara, Halilintar sendiri—akhirnya—jatuh bertekuk lutut.

Dan dari tepi arena pertarungan, terdengar beberapa kesiap. Mereka yang sedari tadi menyaksikan duel dengan tegang, nyaris menahan napas, sontak merasakan kaget dan kecemasan. Termasuk Fang, yang seharusnya menjagokan abangnya. Semua itu terwakili dalam satu suara yang menyerukan nama satu orang.

"BoBoiBoy!"

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Kaizo tersenyum puas ketika ia perlahan mendekati sang penguasa elemen petir yang belum mampu berdiri kembali. Masih sedikit tertunduk dengan napas tersengal. Butuh waktu lebih lama daripada dugaannya untuk menundukkan anak itu. Dan lagi, Kaizo cukup kagum, mengingat bagaimana anak itu mampu menyerangnya tanpa henti selama satu menit penuh. Dengan kecepatan setinggi itu!

"Hebat!" Kaizo memuji dengan tulus. "Padahal tadinya kupikir pedang ini saja sudah cukup, tidak perlu sampai menggunakan Dinding Tenaga. Tapi ..."

Langkah Kaizo terhenti tepat tiga langkah di depan lawannya yang sudah mulai bisa menata napas.

"Kau sudah kalah," Kaizo berkata, lebih menekan daripada yang dimaksudkannya. "Apa kau mau menyerah sekarang?"

Halilintar mendengus spontan dengan pembawaan sinisnya.

"Tidak ada ceritanya BoBoiBoy akan menyerah," dia berkata dengan tegas. "Aku ... belum kalah!"

BoBoiBoy Halilintar menolakkan tubuh ke atas hingga dirinya bisa berdiri tegak. Kemudian langsung bersiaga—

 _"Pedang Halilintar!"_

—dan memunculkan lagi dua pedang elemen petir yang berkilat-kilat merah. Ia lantas berteriak pendek, membiarkan luapan energi merah mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Juga pedangnya.

Kaizo sudah bersiaga kembali ketika Halilintar berlari ke arahnya. Sebelum benar-benar bisa menyentuh Kaizo, anak itu tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya searah jarum jam, menambahkan momentum untuk satu tebasan dari pedang di tangan kanan. Kaizo masih bisa menahan itu, tapi pedang di tangan kiri lawan sudah ditebaskan dari bawah ke atas.

Cukup kaget, Kaizo tidak sempat menghindar. Pedangnya tersentak keras ke atas, walaupun tidak sampai terlepas dari genggaman. Meskipun begitu, dengan lihainya dia memutar sedikit pergelangan tangan kanannya berlawanan arah jarum jam, mengungkit pedang lawan, sehingga keduanya bertukar posisi. Ditambah satu sentakan kecil tetapi bertenaga, gantian pedang lawan yang tersentak ke atas.

Memanfaatkan celah itu, Kaizo cepat-cepat menurunkan pedangnya, mengincar leher Halilintar yang tanpa pertahanan. Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Tahu-tahu Kaizo sudah menghentikan ayunan pedangnya sebelum benar-benar menyentuh kulit leher lawan. Setelah itu dia tersenyum samar, menyadari ayunan pedang di tangan kanan lawan juga terhenti pada posisi yang berbahaya.

Nyaris menebas perutnya!

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Kita seri," Kaizo berkata sambil menarik pedangnya. Lawannya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sementara itu, Fang dan yang lain berlari mendekat ketika menyadari duel telah berakhir.

"Tidak," sahut Halilintar. "Aku yang kalah."

"BoBoiBoy Halilintar mengaku kalah? Ini momen langka!" berkatalah Gopal yang baru saja tiba di samping sahabatnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan smartphone, lantas mengarahkan kameranya kepada BoBoiBoy dan Kaizo. "Coba ulang sekali lagi! Biar kurekam di video—"

Ucapan pemuda etnis India bertubuh gempal itu terputus begitu mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Halilintar.

"Aku sudah bilang seri," berkatalah Kaizo sambil menonaktifkan Pedang Tenaga, lalu menyimpannya kembali di pinggang. "Kenapa kau malah mengaku kalah?"

Halilintar melenyapkan kedua pedangnya, baru kemudian menjawab. "Kurasa, kau masih bisa membuat semacam Dinding Tenaga kecil untuk menahan pedangku. Sebaliknya, aku sudah benar-benar mati langkah."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Halilintar kembali ke wujud BoBoiBoy semula. Ia lalu menatap Gopal, juga Fang yang sudah berdiri di samping sahabat gempalnya itu.

"Lagipula 'kan sudah kubilang sejak awal, aku ini bukan ahli pedang. Aku bertarung menggunakan banyak macam serangan elemen," berkata BoBoiBoy. "Kalau bicara 'ahli pedang terbaik', kurasa Kapten Kaizo yang paling pantas mendapatkan julukan itu."

Kaizo tersenyum samar.

"BoBoiBoy, aku senang bisa mencoba kekuatanmu yang sekarang," katanya kemudian. "Tidak menyesal dulu kutinggalkan Jam-Jam Kuasa itu di tangan kalian. Tapi jangan putus-putus berlatih. Kau juga, Pang."

Dengan itu, Kapten Kaizo kembali ke kapal angkasanya, diikuti Lahap yang sempat mengucapkan, "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Kapal angkasa itu pun segera meninggalkan Bumi. Diiringi tatapan BoBoiBoy beserta kawan-kawannya.

"Nah, kalian dengar 'kan, kata-kata Kapten Kaizo tadi? Kita harus banyak-banyak berlatih," kata BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba. "Iya 'kan, Gopal, Fang?"

Kedua pemilik nama yang disebut itu tersentak. Keduanya langsung menyadari kilatan-kilatan listrik merah di ujung jemari sang pengguna kuasa elemen.

"Eh ... Tidak perlu, BoBoiBoy. Hehehe ..." Gopal tertawa gugup. "Aku baru ingat harus pulang ke rumah."

"Hah? Aku ..." Fang ikut-ikutan gugup menyadari sorot iris karamel BoBoiBoy yang begitu tajam. "Aku juga harus pergi."

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Gopal dan Fang segera berlari pergi.

"Hei! Jangan pergi! Ayo, sini, kalian!"

BoBoiBoy pun mengejar kedua sahabatnya. Meninggalkan dua teman perempuan mereka bersama Ochobot.

"Dasar anak cowok! Kapan-kapan kita latihan berdua saja, Yaya!"

"Oke, Ying! Tapi sekarang aku ingin berkumpul bersama keluargaku di rumah."

"Aku juga kangen sama nenekku."

"Dan aku juga mau membantu Tok Aba di kedai."

"Baiklah, Ochobot. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa, Yaya, Ying!"

"Bye!"

Dan lapangan itu pun sepi kembali. Menanti kehadiran para pengunjung setia, yang selalu menjadikannya saksi bisu untuk peristiwa-peristiwa luar biasa.

Misalnya saja, duel pedang hari ini.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Selamat hari Jumat~! \\(^o^)

Hime muncul lagi di #KaizoWeek2017 hari kelima. Yang jelas, aku seneng banget nulis _fic_ ini. Ada aksi! Ada Kaizo! Ada Hali! Aaaaaa~ / *fangirlingan sendiri*

Nyaris _full action,_ nih. Dan kali ini, kucoba menulis pertarungan pedang yang sedetail mungkin. Semoga pembaca menikmatinya.

Jadi ... menurut kalian siapa ahli pedang terbaik? :"D *dibuang ke Volcania*

Oke, semuanya~! Tinggal dua hari terakhir, dengan dua prompt favoritku (angst detected). Sampai jumpa di _fic_ selanjutnya~! :")

.

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **03.11.2017**


End file.
